finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VII victory poses
for Cloud's victory dance.]] Each party member in Final Fantasy VII has a unique victory pose which plays when s/he is alive at the end of a battle. Victory poses *Cloud pumps his fist twice, spins his sword in one hand, and then places it on his back. *Barret squats, stands and punches the air with his normal hand. His victory pose loops. *Tifa stretches her arms and back. *Aeris brushes down her clothes, smooths back her hair, and bows with her hand over her heart. *Red XIII scratches himself behind an ear, then stands up on his hind legs. His victory pose loops. *Yuffie jumps twice while holding her weapon above her head, then quickly spins around on one leg. Her victory pose loops. *Cait Sith's oversized moogle doll claps its arms above its head; Cait Sith hops back and forth between claps. His victory pose loops. *Vincent spins his gun a few times before returning it to its holster. *Cid bends down then takes a smoke. *Sephiroth swings Masamune in front of him twice, flips it over in his hand, and slides it curve-up against his waist so the hilt rests at his side and the blade faces up at an angle behind him. If a character is in Frog status at the end of the battle, they hop once, then backflip in a looping victory pose. When victory poses are not used There are a number of circumstances in which the party will not perform their victory pose and in these scenarios the "Victory Fanfare" will not play. The party will not pose after defeating Reno at the Sector 7 Plate Support tower. Cloud will not pose after defeating Rufus. Barret will not pose after defeating Dyne. The party will not pose after defeating Jenova∙LIFE. Yuffie will not pose after defeating Godo. The party will not pose after defeating the two Submarine Crew enemies before boarding the submarine. The party will not pose after defeating enemies on the Coal Train across Mt. Corel. The party will not pose after defeating the Turks in the Sector 8 tunnels beneath Midgar or after defeating the Proud Clod. None of Vincent's Limit Break transformations have victory poses, and will continue to use their battle animation after a victory. Gallery FF7 Cloud Victory Pose.gif|Cloud's victory pose. Yuffie_Victory_Pose.gif|Yuffie's victory pose. Aerith_Victory_Pose.gif|Aeris and Red XIII's victory poses. Barret_Victory_Pose.gif|Barret's victory pose. Caith_Sith_Victory_Pose.gif|Cait Sith's victory pose. Vincent_Victory_Pose.gif| Tifa_Victory_Pose.gif| Cid_Victory_Pose.gif| Sephiroth_Victory_Pose.gif| Trivia *In the 1996 demo version the characters perform the victory pose toward whatever direction they were facing when the battle ended. *During the minigame in which Cloud poses as a Shinra soldier, he teaches two other Shinra soldiers his victory pose. It is then designated as the "special" for the sendoff of Rufus Shinra and earns the player a large point bonus if executed correctly with Cloud facing the correct direction. *Cloud's victory pose especially has become iconic. Lightning will perform it in the SOLDIER 1st Class garb in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Zack performs it after a battle in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- if he has 100% health. In Kingdom Hearts, whenever Sora wins a battle in the Coliseum, he will perform either Squall's, Cloud's or Zell's victory pose. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Sora will perform Cloud's victory pose. Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy VII Category:Victory pose lists